Tasty
by Hollow Minded
Summary: It's about time he took matters into his own hands.


It's Yukia-chan with second oneshot ! Since all the comments have positive, it gave me inspiration to write another one...teehee :) Please comment ! All but flames are accepted !

DISCLAIMER : ALL (bu the fic idea) BELONGS TO TITE KUBO (sadly)

XOXOXOXO

_Why is it so hot today?_

That is the question that Hinamori Momo has been asking herself all day today. Usually Seireitei has a fairly warm climate, but somehow this killer heatwave came along and caused her to mope around, not wanting to get hotter. Momo continued her moping, until she remembered....

_Ice cream!_

Ever since her first mission in Karakura, she has been a French Vanilla fiend (A/N - I am one too !!) and has always kept two jumbo cartons of it, just for emergencies only.

_And right now is _definitely_ considered an emergency!_

XOXOXOXO

A certain white-haired captain, for the first time in his life, lazed in his office, looking ready to just pass out the floor right now. And he found himself asking the same question...

_Why is it so hot today?_

Being a ice-wielder of sorts, he obviously hated hot surfaces and things of the like, especially hot weather. Although, him being like this made him hate this situation even more.

_I'll find myself becoming like Matsumoto if I continue acting like this._ He inwardly shuddered at the thought. He hurriedly ran out of his office to get some fresh air. He rolled his eyes.

_Like that would help my situation..._

XOXOXOXO

Hinamori found herself sitting under a maple tree in one of Seireitei's vast forests, sighing in delight when the first spoon of French Vanilla ice cream was inserted into her mouth.

"Tastes even better than when I was in Karakura," she mused aloud, taking another spoonful of ice cream.

"And what could that be, Bed Wetter Momo?"

Hinamori almost choked on the ice cream in surprise. She looked up and saw Toushiro sitting on the branch above her head. She almost yelped when he jumped down to sit next to her. She continued to look at him while his gaze was fixed on the carton in front of her. He looked up at her with his piercing green eyes and she blushed slightly.

"What's that?" he asked, gesturing to the carton.

"Ice cream."

Toushiro raised an eyebrow. She looked at him incredulously.

"You mean you've never had ice cream before?" He shook his head.

"Not even when you had all those missions in Karakura?" He scoffed.

"Like I would eat that human garbage."

Momo looked at him like he was a very deprived child.

_Poor Shiro-chan.... Oh I know!_

Momo then took a spoonful of ice cream and put it in front of Toushiro's mouth.

Toushiro's eyebrow raised even more.

"What're you doing?" he asked, looking at the spoon.

"Giving you ice cream," she sad, as if was obvious, "and don't stare at the spoon like that; you'll become cross-eyed." He snorted.

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm not eating that ice cream." Momo looked slightly disappointed as she move the spoon from his mouth and into hers.

"Fine, your loss."

XOXOXOXO

_Has she seriously not noticed?_

It's been a good five minutes since their little talk and so far she has been giving him the silent treatment. She sighed as he gave up trying to talk to her, but not before noticing that there was ice cream left over from the spoon on her lip. Two minutes passed and she still hasn't noticed the smudge on her lips, so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

He then moved the carton from between her legs and situated himself there. (A/N - Momo was sitting with her legs straight and slightly separated to fit the carton there. Sorry if there's any confusion !!) Momo blushed at the sudden move and looked away, but Toushiro grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Shiro-chan..." His brows furrowed as he ignored her.

"Shiro-chan...what're you doing?" she asked, slightly nervous. As soon as she shut her lips, he leaned in and licked all of the ice cream of her lips.

Momo then became the color of a beetroot.

When he was finished, he sat back in his original sitting position next to her and looked up at the sky. He licked his lips and smirked.

"Tasty."

XOXOXOXO

REMEMBER TO REVIEW OR NO FRENCH VANILLA ICE CREAM FOR YOU !!

AND THANKS TO Saikaga FOR MY FIRST REVIEW !!

~OWARI~


End file.
